1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a front structural support member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a front structural support member that can be used in the body structure of multiple vehicle configurations.
2. Background Information
Many vehicle manufacturers design and manufacture a basic vehicle body configuration and then further additional vehicle models that include one or more design variations. Such design variations fulfill different transportation needs and markets. For example, there are utility van designs that are marketed with a plurality of roof panel configurations. In the base utility van design, a low profile roof panel is typically installed on the vehicle body structure's roof supporting elements. In this base utility van design, it is not possible for a six-foot tall passenger to stand within the vehicle. In one design variation, a taller high profile roof panel is installed to the body structure. In order to adequately support the high profile roof panel, a re-designed front structural support member above the windshield and redesigned side roof rails are currently required.
The design and manufacture of multiple parts for variations in a base body design is costly, requires increased inventory of body elements and increased storage space to store such additional body elements prior to assembly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure that can include body elements common to two or more body design variations. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.